Conventionally, line production systems of a human-and-robot collaborating type are proposed for assembling processes of electric and/or electronic components, etc., in which workers and work robots stationed serially along a conveyance line of workpieces collaborate. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a dual-arm work robot used for the human-and-robot collaborating type line production system.
The dual-arm work robot of Patent Document 1 includes a main body, a head, two arms, hands attached to respective tip-ends of the arms, and a carriage which supports a lower part of the main body. When installing the dual-arm work robot in a workbench, an operator moves the carriage supported by freely-rollable driving wheels is manually pushed and moved to the workbench, and is then fixed in position. If the robot moved while working and a correction of the work position is needed, a control device causes the arms to extend and engage anchor pins provided at tip-ends of the arms with anchor points provided to the workbench, switches the carriage to a state where the carriage is supported by the freely-rollable driving wheels, and pulls the extended arms to move the carriage to a desirable work position.
Patent Document 2 discloses a robot system of a cell production type using robots. In this robot system, a robot performs attaching, assembling, machining, inspection, etc. of components instead of worker(s). The robot system of Patent Document 2 is provided with the robot and a workbench. The workbench is provided with a workbench-side fixing member. The robot also includes a main body having a robotic arm, a pedestal part to which the main body is fixed, and steerable driving wheels which enable the pedestal part to move, and a robot-side fixing member which is coupled to the workbench-side fixing member is provided to the pedestal part. By coupling the robot-side fixing member to the workbench-side fixing member, the robot is fixed to the workbench and electric power is supplied to the robot from the workbench.